


K-Club

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Consensual Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Content, Sexual tickling, Sexuality Crisis, Tickle Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: A lot of things can change in one night. Kuroo is hetero, he thinks. He and Bokuto are friends, he thinks. He only enjoys being a tickler rather than being a lee, he thinks. Bokuto Koutarou is an innocent guy who isn’t member of an embarrassing official Tickle Club just like him, he thinks. Looks like he's proven wrong severely!





	K-Club

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 18/6/'17.  
> Prompt: “I had no idea you’re into tickling.” - NSFW tickle kink fic, college AU

Handsome as fuck. Brains and test scores to envy. Popular with the girls, admired by the guys. That was Kuroo Tetsurou’s ever so awesome lifestyle. Back at high school, and now also as a second year at university. _The_ university of Tokyo, even.

At high school he was also known for his volleyball qualities as well, which he had set aside now for studies. Now also after entering his twenties, Kuroo optimized his lifestyle with legal drinking, partying and stealing the show anywhere he was in night life. 

However his favorite, _most_ favorite activity of all was probably also his biggest secret to everyone else, and probably too embarrassing to say out loud: The Tickle Club.

Like, seriously. Campus life was fucking awesome. They seriously had a _tickle_ club for a select amount of people to explore their kinks. It was only when Kuroo was about to finish his last semester as a freshman when some clubs already started to recruit for the upcoming school year.

The mystery flyer that flew into his face from the wind that time with only a feather image on it and the text  _“In for a laugh? ;)”_ was enough for Kuroo to know that this was _his_ club to join. It was fate.

And exactly. Most people didn’t take the flyer seriously, yet he did and that was how he ended up signing the weirdest member contract of his life for the most extraordinary student kink-club ever, right before entering his second year.

> **[Kusuguri-(Tickle-) Club of University of Tokyo, founded in 1984, current member count [24]**
> 
> **_alias: K-Club_ **
> 
> _Requirements for Membership_  
> 
> 
> \- You must be a current enrolled student of University of Tokyo to be a member of K-Club.
> 
> \- You must be of at least 18 years old to join, and 20 years old to participate in the sensual tickle play sessions.
> 
> \- You must agree to the following terms and agreements:
> 
> 1\. Monthly contribution payment of ¥5000 for the purchase of food & beverage, tickle tools, etc. and contributing to the clubhouse rent.
> 
> 2\. Respect Clubhouse policies. K-Clubhouse, address to be found at the bottom of this contract, is located in the center of Ueno, near other night clubs and arcades. It has soundproof walls to cover noise of laughter, but will not be vandalism-proof. Do not break anything.
> 
> 3\. Do not surpass other members’ boundaries. Each tickle session comes with a signed agreement of both parties regarding clothing, bondage, (in case of 20+) level of sensuality, etc. Respect this agreement.
> 
> 3.1. RESPECT SAFEWORD AGREEMENT AT ALL TIMES.
> 
> 4\. Once in a while K-Club has co-activities with other tickle clubs around Tokyo. Participation is not obligatory but you will share in expenses if you attend these activities.
> 
> 5\. Everything that happens inside our club is confidential. K-Club is a secret club that respects its members’ privacy at all times.
> 
> 5.1. Only our management team will know your real name, please write down your alias at the bottom of this contract.  
> 
> 5.2.  Phones and cameras inside the clubhouse are prohibited to prevent filming and public sharing of videos and/or photos. K-Club management is allowed to search your properties upon arrival at the clubhouse. (They can be stored in the lockers in our hallway.)
> 
> 6\. Most important: Have _fun_ , and enjoy tickling!
> 
> [Violation of any of these rules will result in immediate membership termination.]

Kuroo had shamelessly signed under alias K-Man, since it only fit his name and he sounded like quite the man in their club as it matched the club name as well. And such reputation came right in too. 

It took him shorter than a month to build his K-Man reputation, with his favorite activity of all activities: tickling girls. Like, it had been a kink since his younger years and he just looooved to sign agreements with those who liked to go to _extremes_. Bondage, no clothing and all the perverted shit, his absolute favorite thing.

Every Friday night he was found at the club, wrecking his befriended female friends with erotic tickle sessions and magical fingers as many described it like. Which was probably why after three months at the club, a rather interesting inquiry ended up before him.

“Eh?” Kuroo looked at the printed inquiry and then at Kiyoko, one of the few familiar faces of K-Club, ex-manager of Karasuno High School and one hell of a sexy ticklish girl. Oh, and part of the management team, typical.  


“This came from Tokyo Uni of Foreign Studies K-Club. You are free to refuse if you want,” she told him with a serious face.  


> _I have heard of the female-wrecking K-Man through many stories and request a challenge. Let me tickle him for as long as I like Friday next week, and he may do the same to me. No boundaries._
> 
> _[signed Kusu-chan]_

“Well?” Kiyoko asked him, and Kuroo felt the sweat rushing over his body. This chick knew how to get him. Secret very little secret: he had never been on the receiving end of the tickles yet during his time at the club. Not ever. He was famous for _doing_ the tickling, claiming he wasn’t that ticklish and his kink did not include being on the receiving end of the tickling at all.  


But, a girl who dared to challenge him like this? And even with the actual reward of turning the tables - no boundaries? (most girls always included the don’t tickle me here, don’t do this, don’t undress me- kinds of stuff in some way).

Of course he respected them, but he would definitely like to experience what a no-boundaries tickle session would be like. However for that, he would first have to undergo that himself. How ticklish was he though? Only one way to find out.

“Hell fucking yes,” he said, signing the paper immediately.  


“There’s more,” Kiyoko said, turning the inquiry with information about the sender on the back, but Kuroo shook his head.  


“No, keep the sender anonymous. This is exciting enough as it is, thank you,” Kuroo laughed. Kiyoko cocked her head.  


“Do you _really_ agree?” She sounded so surprised. Did she underestimate him or something? He was gonna tickle her so bad for this though, later, after this awesome challenge.  


“I do I do, see? Signed.”

“But…”

“Keep this anonymous and prepare me next week ‘kay?” Kuroo winked at her and moved on to his next girl to w-r-e-c-k, his insides fluttering at the thought of next week’s tickle session.  


* * *

“Comfy?” With preparing him, it was _really_ a work of preparing him. One week later, Kuroo sat in one of their 20+ kink rooms, equipped with tools and the whole shit, a bed on which he was located in a rather terrifying position: his arms were locked in chains that hung from the ceiling, he sat on his knees on the bed with his ankles locked in chains as well, legs spread wide.

His armpits and torso were completely vulnerable, his feet were bare and toes spread with thin but steady strings, not to mention that he was butt-butty naked. _Kinky_.  


“This girl likes it rough huh?” Kuroo chuckled. Kiyoko gave him a look, and he stared back in confusion. For one she did not seem impressed with his naked body or manly glory at all. Also, she really did seem to underestimate him in this situation since she looked so confused at his attitude. Why? 

Sure he was gonna claim his revenge right after this. Let Kusu-chan tickle him until she was satisfied. And then… Hehehe, return the favor. Nothing bad at all.  


“He’s here. Good luck,” Kiyoko said, and she got up after steadying his chains and left the room quickly. Ah, maybe she was flustered about a bound and naked Kuroo Tetsurou after all. Since they knew each other from High school volleyball activities, sure that must’ve been embarrassing. Also wait. _He_? Did she just say that? Nah.  


Kuroo’s heart made a tiny jump when he heard knocks on the door, and he raised his head quickly and smiled awkwardly. Okay he was a total slut for doing this alright. That just entered his mind at the thought that some chick would enter this room and –

“No. Fucking. Way.” Kuroo’s mouth dropped open and he was quite speechless himself and surely thought of this as well, but the _dude_ in front of him was the one to say it first.  


“Kuroo? Bro, is that you?” Bokuto fucking Koutarou was standing right in front of him, and Kuroo had never wanted to die and sink into the ground this much before.  


“No way man!” Bokuto laughed, and he ran towards him, grabbing his chin and forcing his head up to look at him just to confirm it was really him.  


“Kuroo! What the fuck!” Bokuto laughed, and Kuroo laughed awkwardly but was still in a state of disbelief. This was why Kiyoko had been so surprised. Overrun by excitement he hadn’t let her finish her story, and signed like an idiot. He should have given it a second thought, or, more attention in general. Not just blindly run after his tickle-hungry dick. Lesson learned, the hard way.

He could’ve never known ‘Kusu-chan’ was his fucking friend Bokuto, but he could at least have known he was a male and he was sure to have rejected it right away in that case.  


“Seriously man? _Kusu-chan_?” Kuroo asked, still feeling sick with surprise and shock at the sudden turn of events.  


“Of course! Like, Bo- _KU_ -to has ‘Kusuguri’s ‘ku’ in it! Isn’t it genius?” Bokuto laughed, but Kuroo was still recovering from the shock to be able to laugh at this.  


“I know I know, I’m one to talk with my ‘K-Man’,” Kuroo said, blushing when he noticed Bokuto’s eyes glancing down at his naked body sometimes. Oh man this was embarrassing.  


“That is right, I expected some pro body builder-like guy who’s all badass and stuff, but hey it’s just you Kuroo! I had no idea you’re into tickling,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo blushed furiously and clenched his hands into fists.  


“H-hey! I _am_ badass! And I had no idea you were into it either!” Kuroo barked at his good ol’ high school friend.   


“But what do we do now? I came all the way here to have the time of my life but…” Bokuto looked him up and down and wiggled his eyebrows.  


“Sure if I’d known it was you I would’ve thought a bit longer before signing,” Kuroo agreed. Or simply, not sign at all, but hey that was a bit harsh to say. But wait… Bokuto _knew_ he was requesting for a male. Was he…?

“Me too man. I would’ve changed no boundaries into _safeword_ boundaries because I don’t wanna kill my best mate of course! Bwahaha!” Bokuto still thought it was funny, and Kuroo blushed again, humiliated and embarrassed to death.  


“But hey, got any experience getting tickled? I know you’re the K-Man and all but…” Bokuto said, and Kuroo shook his head nonchalantly.  


“Have never been really, actually. At least not in this club. But hey, go ahead. I signed for this after all and won’t ruin the night you looked forward to so much,” Kuroo said and he winked, having made up his mind.   


“Besides, who knows, I may not be that ticklish at _aaaaaall_!” Kuroo’s eyes widened as that last bit came out as an embarrassing cackle, for Bokuto had swiped one finger experimentally down his outstretched torso just to test. A smirk appeared on Bokuto’s face as he looked him into his eyes.  


“Not that ticklish you say? Alright, let’s say we will go through with this then okay. But hey, if it _does_ get too much, the no boundaries thing isn’t necessary. What’s the safeword you wanna use?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo almost would’ve spat in his face but since they were best buds he simply stuck out his tongue defiantly.  


“Don’t underestimate me! Do your worst!” Yeah. Deeper than that, he could probably not sink anyway.   


“Alright then.” And there they were. Ten fucking fingers dancing up his tightly outstretched torso, fingers tracing his ribs, digging in between them, wiggling playfully and ohhhh holy shit he was good at this and they had barely started.  


“Hwahahaha oh shihihit!” Kuroo laughed, clenching his teeth and having hoped he could hold back his laughter longer than that. Instead, he was already laughing loudly. Not even giggling, _laughing_. 

Like, loud bouts of laughter that bounced from the ceiling and sounding so weird to think this noise was coming from him.  


“Not that ticklish ey?” Bokuto repeated Kuroo’s earlier bluff, and he leaned closer and did this really skilled thing Kuroo would’ve liked to bury in his mind for later use if it wasn’t for the overwhelming tickles that didn’t give him a chance to properly think:  


Bokuto scribbled his fingers up and down the length of his sides and ribs and would switch between sometimes suddenly moving his hands to scribble his fingers over his back as well, which absolutely tickled like _fuck_. The back tickles had him giggling high pitched hilarious giggles, the other parts drew loud peals of lower laughter from him, so it was one big happy orchestra.

Bokuto’s pattern almost seemed to become a memorable thing; sides, ribs, upper back, ribs, sides, lower back – but the moment Kuroo’s body would think he’d get used to it, Bokuto would simply switch to tickling his armpits and now that was a bad choice, since Kuroo was shrieking their ears off by now.

“NOT THERE! Oh fuhuhuck!” he cursed when his armpits were under attack for the umpteenth time of Bokuto’s awful routine, but he simply did not stop. Kuroo sincerely did not _want_ him to stop anyway since that would mean Bokuto would underestimate him completely and Kuroo was too proud for this.   


“You alright dude?” Bokuto asked after he finally granted Kuroo his first breathing-break, casual as fuck as if he wasn’t tickling his nude friend in this kinky situation, and Kuroo gathered his breath and nodded, coughing a few times.  


“Y-yeah. Doin’ great. Is that all you got?” Oh dear. Did he really have to say that? Did he really have to? Bokuto threw his head back and laughed.  


“No man, I’m just getting started!” Kuroo blinked his eyes in confusion when Bokuto turned away from him and sat on the bed, shuffling behind him to get to his feet. Oh boy. On one side he was happy because he was kind of guilty of getting a mild hard on, and he had an inkling that Bokuto had not noticed yet or he would have definitely teased him about it.   


Then again, his feet were - fucking - stuck. As hell. He could move and twist his body slightly when Bokuto tickled him, but his feet… He tried to wiggle his toes. he could not even do that. Damn Kiyoko and her bondage skills, that girl was a natural.

“Got ticklish feet, my dear? Can’t believe we never knew about each other this whole time though,” Bokuto chatted casually as he positioned himself properly at his feet, and Kuroo smiled awkwardly. He could not believe it either, and he could also not believe he was getting shy and flustered from getting called  _‘my dear’_ while Bokuto called him that a lot of times before they ended up in this crazy situation.  


It probably was the situation’s fault anyway. Swallowing, Kuroo prepared himself for what was to come by opening his eyes wide like an idiot, clenching his fists and tensing up his body. However, nothing could have prepared him for this.

“AAAHhhh!” Kuroo screeched when Bokuto dragged five fingers, short fingernails included, down each sole, ten fingers in total, and the tingles were sent from his feet straight into his gut. That felt _crazy_!  


“Nice,” Bokuto said, and he proceeded to scribble his fingers all over Kuroo’s feet, making him laugh more hysterically than before.  


“Ahahaha ohnohoho! This is insahahane!” Kuroo laughed loudly. Bokuto laughed with him and said:  


“Seriously, living with a tickle kink and never had your feet tickled before? You are such an amateur,” he said, tickling Kuroo’s soles until they felt like glowing from the overwhelming attention. Kuroo inwardly agreed. How had he submitted so many female feet to this without knowing how it actually felt. 

“Your skin is so dry dude, you should take better care of your feet. They are beautiful,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo jerked heavily when Bokuto’s scribbly fingers moved towards his toes. Bokuto tickling him in this kinky position, Bokuto complimenting his feet, Bokuto telling him to take _care_ of his feet. Things couldn’t get crazier…?  


“NO! NONONO!” Kuroo shouted like crazy when the tickling under his toes was already unbearable. He was shaking and bucking his head and laughing until his cheeks were soaked with tears already, and his cheeks weren’t the only body parts getting wet; he could literally feel the precum drip down the length of his arousal and he was so surprised. How was he getting turned on by this?  


“Y’know, I see you guys have this fancy studio with all these tools but, I think fingers really do it after all. Don’t you think? How does this feel?” So Bokuto’s sort called this ‘studio’? It was always interesting to meet other tickle club peeps but Kuroo was still overwhelmed by the fact that it was Bokuto of all people.

 _And_ overwhelmed by the tickling. He was going mad when Bokuto managed to wriggle one finger between his toes and scratched at the sensitive spot, and he screamed for mercy. 

“Sorry to say this mate but your laughter is such a big turn-on. Were you just saying ‘mercy’ by the way?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo wasn’t sure if Bokuto was doing this on purpose by strategy or if it was unintentional, but his monologue since all the way from the start was _killing_ him.

“Not thehehere please!” Kuroo cried and sobbed when the spots in between his toes were just too much. He knew he fucking challenged Bokuto to a no boundaries thing, but anywhere but there was probably fine.  


“Not here you say? I am sorry but I _want_ to tickle you here bro,” Bokuto teased, and Kuroo hiccupped and laughed silently when the tickly fingers trailed down his soles again, only to return back to his oversensitive toes.

“Unless…” Bokuto chuckled, and Kuroo braced himself for what was to come. The tickling did not stop yet though, so he had to concentrate really well to listen.  


“You tell me ‘suck my dick’. I can’t finish this without doing that right? I need your consent though.” Suck his dick? Did he really expect him to say that? Since when did Bokuto want to do that anyway? Kuroo thought all this while ignoring his erection that throbbed in approval.  


“Ahh you don’t want it. I know, my tickling feels too good,” Bokuto said, adding more pressure to the toe-tickles and Kuroo went berserk.  


“ _SUCK MY FUCKING DICK!_ ” he yelled breathlessly, and this indeed caused Bokuto to stop. Bokuto finally climbed off the bed again, walked around him and he raised his eyebrows in an awfully teasing way when he saw how turned on Kuroo was right now.  


“You really _do_ have a tickle kink,” Bokuto said, probably still in so much disbelief over this situation as Kuroo was, but much more aloof about it. Of course he was, in the position of the almighty _tickler_.   


“Well then, _itadakimasu_ ,” Bokuto said, and he kneeled in between Kuroo’s leg, stroked him a couple of times and began to suck. Kuroo had barely time to judge this crazy situation because this felt too damn good. Bokuto proved not to be only pro at tickling but hell he knew how to suck.  


“Ohhhh, oh man,” Kuroo moaned, but his relaxing pleasure was of quite short durance since ten fingers suddenly scribbled the skin of his hips and inner thighs, and well yeah. That tickled too, like, really bad.  


“HA-aaahhaha! Bohoho!” Kuroo whined, his moans interrupted by hysterical giggles, and he squeaked when the inner thigh tickles would get too close to his dick that still received the best attention from Bokuto’s mouth.  


“Fe-eewin gowod?” Bokuto asked him with his mouthful, and Kuroo threw his head back and laughed. He laughed and laughed, sometimes some moans would break through, but he most of all laughed his head off. And then a sudden orgasm hit him like a bomb. His whole body trembled and he felt just great. Pure ecstacy. 

“Woah,” Kuroo panted, and other than that he did not have any words to say. He panted and caught his breath, and Bokuto licked his lips and smirked at him.  


“Can cross that off my list right now,” he said, wiping his mouth, and Kuroo blushed and looked up at him.  


“What?” Bokuto asked when he looked at Kuroo’s dumbfounded expression, and he shrugged carelessly.  


“Can’t say sucking your dick has not been on my wishlist since like, forever. You know you’re hot, everyone probably thinks so,” Bokuto admitted, and Kuroo who was normally great at taking compliments, officially sucked at it now. No pun intended.  


“What’s more on your wishlist?” Kuroo whispered breathlessly, and Bokuto grinned in such a way that Kuroo regretted his question immediately.  


“Do you really wanna know?” Bokuto asked, and if Kuroo wasn’t mistaken he sounded quite… seducing. Bokuto stepped back, made a circle with forefinger and thumb and moved his other forefinger into it, signing the fucking motion, and Kuroo wasn’t even surprised anymore.

“Seriously?” he asked. He had been fooling around with girls since he discovered the idea of flirting. He hadn’t even thought of Bokuto in this way, but right now he had no other choice and surprisingly despite just cumming, his cock tingled at the idea of Bokuto fucking him. Bokuto nodded with sparkly eyes, and Kuroo just sighed and rolled his eyes as the blush on his face deepened.

“I won’t stop you,” he said sarcastically, rattling the chains for a moment by shaking his arms, and Bokuto smiled widely and blushed as well.

“Really? Really really really!?” he asked like a kid who was finally allowed to get some ice cream.  


“Yes just do it!” Kuroo barked in embarrassment, and he was glad when Bokuto went to get the necessities before shuffling behind him and got busy climbing onto the bed, so he could not see how flustered Kuroo was getting. Also the fact that Bokuto didn’t free his manly glory right in front of him saved the moment from at least 1% more awkwardness.  


“Uhm have you ever…?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo bit back a groan when he felt Bokuto rub something cold over his entrance.  


“Course not. Have you?” he asked, and he tensed up when one finger began to slide in, pushing in slightly before moving back, only to push in further right afterwards. Kuroo gathered his breath, breathing through his nose and closing his eyes at the strange feeling. Bokuto took a long time replying too.  


“Yes,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo chuckled.  


“Let me guess-”  


“Yes it was Akaashi and we only did it once. I hurt him so I don’t want to make the same mistake, tell me when it hurts okay?” This was awkward, yet not at the same time. Somehow Kuroo felt _comfortable_ , despite still not getting used to this whole ordeal and the fact that Bokuto was fingering his fucking ass. 

Bokuto was just so open and honest and casual about all of this that it was almost as if he was fighting away Kuroo’s awkward feelings.

“That’s two fingers, are you feeling good?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo nodded, still a bit tense though.  


“Yeh,” he whispered, trying to concentrate on relaxing his ass and _enjoying_ this feeling.  


“Ah, I’m forgetting something,” Bokuto said, and before Kuroo could ask him ‘what’, he felt five fingers fluttering over his hipbone, adding a few squeezes and scribbling towards his tummy playfully.  


“GAhaha hehehey!” Kuroo suddenly laughed at the tickles that came out of the blue again, and he heard Bokuto snicker while he kept fingering and tickling him at the same time. Kuroo gasped through his giggles when Bokuto’s third finger already entered him and he clenched his teeth.  


“Your laugh is heavenly.” Bokuto and his fucking compliments could go to hell, seriously. They made Kuroo melt into a puddle everytime, and his heart fluttered in an unhealthy way.  


“Alright then, think that’s loosened you up pretty well,” Bokuto said after a few more minutes of fingering and tickling, and he planted a raspberry-kiss on Kuroo’s ass (Kuroo screamed btw) and then he proceeded to undress. 

Kuroo could hear the unbuckling of his belt and pants, and he gasped lightly when something hard and big poked against his throbbing entrance.  


“Oh boy,” he moaned, and he helplessly struggled with his bound arms when Bokuto started to push into him.  


“Ahhhh,” Bokuto moaned, taking it out and pushing further again slowly to make Kuroo get used to it. When he went deeper, Kuroo clenched his fists and bit his lip, feeling his erection return again. Holding Kuroo’s hips tightly, Bokuto entered him and began with slow thrusts, making Kuroo gasp out silent moans.

“Ready?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo nodded.  


“Give it your all.”  


“I will.” Bokuto indeed did. The thrusting increased, and he bent over him and wrapped one arm around his chest. His hands began their finger play again, starting by tickling his nipples lightly, fingers joining Bokuto’s dick by pleasuring Kuroo with amazing sensations he did not know he could feel.  


“Ahhhh ahh Boku- Kusu-chan,” Kuroo moaned, even having the time for a joke, and he felt Bokuto laugh against the back of his neck before his lips began to kiss him there.  


“Yes, K-Man,” he whispered, and Kuroo’s eyes snapped open when sadly the nipple play got replaced by ten fingers wrecking his torso from armpits down to ribs, sides and tummy. His tummy had been surprisingly neglected earlier while it was one of Kuroo’s favorite places to tickle when he was on the giving end, but he realized it would not have been bad if Bokuto had simply skipped it.  


His tummy and especially his lower abdomen area were sensitive as hell, probably coming in as a close second right after those hell-spots between his toes, and combined with the fucking this made his head go all cloudy and hazy.

“AHHhahaha Bokutohoho!” Kuroo moan-laughed tiredly, but instead of holding back, Bokuto thrust into him even deeper and harder.   


“Kuroo!” Bokuto wheezed, and Kuroo caught himself thinking that Bokuto’s sex-voice was hella sexy. Help, he was getting infected by his best buddy’s gayness (of which he had not known its existence after all - these - years).  


“Kuroo, I’m coming,” Bokuto panted, but Kuroo thought a quite surprising thing, as far as things could still be surprising after a night like this: he did not want him to stop yet. Getting fucked in the ass felt too good to be true.   


“No- ahahaha not yet!” he wheezed, and he mewled softly when Bokuto tickled his armpits. Luckily it took him a few more thrusts and more tickling before Bokuto finally reached his peak, with a loud sexy groan and a final deep thrust. Kuroo moaned and breathed heavily when he pulled out of him. 

Bokuto coming had apparently been arousing enough for Kuroo to come again, and he sat there still in his chains, enjoying the after feeling of his second orgasm.  


“I loved that, thank you,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo was ashamed to think the same. Bokuto climbed off the bed and stood there shamelessly in front of him with the used condom between forefinger and thumb.

“Me too,” Kuroo dared to whisper, and he blushed.  


“Really?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo was feeling kind of disappointed when Bokuto unchained his feet already. Was this the end of it? Was that all? He could take so much more. Or maybe he had just gone insane.

“Gross. Keep that thing away from me man!” Kuroo whined when the used condom came too close as Bokuto climbed higher to free his bound wrists from the ceiling chains.  


“Hehe, there there,” Bokuto laughed, teasingly wiggling the thing at him before sending it through the air to land in the trashcan at the other end of the room. It missed.  


“Well then, deal is a deal. You should come to our studio next week to have your go on me. I must say I have been quite merciful since it is you, my dear bro after all and –” The moment Kuroo’s arms were free, no matter how sore they were, he cupped both Bokuto’s cheeks, added a little pressure to make him pout his lips a little and kissed him passionately.  


“Hmh?!” Bokuto tensed up and flailed his arms for a moment, but when Kuroo licked his lips and then went to ravish his mouth, Bokuto slowly relaxed and kissed him back.  


“O-our studio…” Bokuto mumbled after they broke apart, having lost what he was about to say, but Kuroo snickered and licked his lips. That was a nice kiss, he really might be gay for Bokuto after all. Besides, they had a kink to share. A lovely kink with still many sides to explore.  


“What about.. your home instead? Or mine? Right now,” Kuroo suggested. He wanted that deal right now. Now it was Bokuto’s turn to be totally flustered and he blushed.  


“Isn’t that against the rules?” he asked, but Kuroo kissed him momentarily again and freed Bokuto’s lips which were already bruised from his rough kiss, holding Bokuto’s face close and nuzzling his cheek. Maybe it was the post-orgasm ecstacy or just tickled-to-death-insanity but the sudden love for Bokuto was burning so warmly inside of him now…  


“Can’t remember it being in our rules. Should we?” Kuroo whispered, and he felt Bokuto relax in his hold. Kuroo’s hands massaged his shirt covered shoulders, his muscled arms and then his back. He wanted to undress him, so badly…  


“Hmhm…” Bokuto hummed, and after one more passionate kiss and more hands caressing and feeling each other, he giggled and nodded.  


“Alright, your home then. My neighbours suck, yours are probably used to sex-noises,” he said, and Kuroo laughed.

“Well, they’d be surprised to hear a male voice. Your voice, to be exact,” Kuroo said, and he grabbed Bokuto’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s go then,” Bokuto laughed, and so they walked out, only to remember Kuroo was still butt naked and had to run back quickly to get dressed. Oopsie.  



End file.
